1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to a thermally insulated container provided with at least two doors, and more particularly to a dual magnetic seal for releasably sealing the edges of two doors of a thermally insulated cabinet.
2. Discussion
Refrigerators and freezers are often assembled having at least two doors located side by side, each door having a hinge along its outer edge and a handle proximate to its inner edge in a "French Door" arrangement. The doors must be releasably sealed when in a closed position to maintain a low temperature inside the cabinet and to prevent heat transfer with the ambient atmosphere. This releasable seal is generally formed as a magnetic gasket at the edge of the door for releasably sealing the edge of the door to a metal pole or bridge between separate compartments of the insulated cabinet.